Seven Deadly Sins of the Marauder Era
by MontroseMagpies
Summary: Seven Deadly Sins of the Marauder era: [Lust - Sirius/Remus] [Gluttony - Peter] [Greed - Mulciber] [Sloth - Slughorn] [Wrath - Marlene] [Envy - Petunia] [Pride - Narcissa]. A team fic written by the Montrose Magpies for the QL Daily Prophet Bonus Competition five.
1. Lust - Sirius

Sirius watched Remus carefully from his spot on the bed. He had barely moved his eyes away from him since Remus came back from his shower, the water dripping from his wet hair onto the back of his nightshirt, but Remus either didn't care or didn't notice the wetness. He had smiled at Sirius and offered him a magazine to read.

Sirius barely glanced at the magazine, only enough to see a mention of an exclusive interview with the Montrose Magpies. His focus was on how those drops of water on Remus' skin would taste if he were to catch them for himself. He imagined how Remus would look if Sirius leaned in, his tongue eagerly moving against any skin he could find.

That had been a couple of hours ago now. Remus was now lying across his bed on his stomach, his legs in the air behind him as his eyes slowly moved across lines of text. Long fingers gently caressed the side of the book before turning a page.

Sirius found Remus' hands to be a distracting sight. He could only imagine what those fingers were capable of.

 _Maybe he could do more than imagine._

He tried to make some sort of plan, but couldn't even divert his gaze. How could he, with such an enticing sight lying innocently on the bed like that?

 _Surely Remus knew how good he looked?_

Finally, Remus closed his book and climbed off the bed. He stretched and Sirius could hear his back click, but he was more focused on the hint of skin that was revealed as Remus' pyjama top rode up. Skin that Sirius desperately needed to touch. Remus' gaze moved to Sirius as though he had forgotten his friend was in the room, and he smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I can get lost when I read," Remus began. "Are you tired, or do you want to do something? Do you want a drink?"

Sirius tried not to smirk. He had a few things in his mind, but they could wait until Remus was in bed with him. "A little bit," he replied. "It's been a tiring day - being disowned really takes it out of you."

"Well, I'm here if you need to talk, that's what best friends are for," Remus said, smiling softly at him.

Sirius climbed off the bed and stood up, stretching. He knew his own T-shirt would ride up further than Remus' had, and sure enough, when he looked at Remus again, his eyes struggled to conceal lust as they focused on the revealed skin.

Remus blushed as he met Sirius' heated gaze, before turning and grabbing some blankets and placing them onto the travel-bed, trying to distract himself, but Sirius wasn't fooled.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, I was going to take the camp bed, you can take mine," Remus replied, turning back to look at him.

Sirius shook his head. "There's space here for both of us." He climbed back onto the bed and patted the small space next to him, knowing that if they shared, they would have to press close together on the single bed.

They could use extension charms to make the bed slightly bigger, but Sirius wasn't going to point that out.

There was a pregnant pause as the pair observed each other. Remus stood, clutching the blanket to his chest, and Sirius sat still, his eyes never leaving Remus' as he waited for a reply or reaction.

He knew Remus understood what was going on. Remus wanted him just as badly, he could see it in his best-friend's eyes.

It was just a question of whether Remus would give in to his desires. Whether he would allow the lust to take control. Sirius knew that if not today, it would happen soon.

 _But he preferred not to wait._

Remus finally nodded and slowly moved towards the bed, dropping the blanket onto the end of it. The light was quickly switched off and it was only moments before the bed dipped as Remus climbed in.

"Goodnight, Sirius," he murmured, his voice nervous.

"Goodnight, Remus," Sirius whispered, letting his breath caress Remus' ear as he shifted closer. It was going to be a very good night, indeed.

 _Sirius would make sure of that!_

* * *

 **Lust**

 **NeonDomino**

* * *

 **Review Please**


	2. Gluttony - Peter

The Hogwarts kitchens never run out of food: if a student wanted to, he or she could stay at the dinner table from half past four all the time up to six and eat non-stop, secure in the knowledge that the House-Elves would continually send up new plates.

Still, that's not enough for some. Peter Pettigrew looks with envy at the box of home-made cookies sitting on the night-stand belonging to his room-mate James. James has it great... born to a rich Pure-blood family, heir to the House of Potter and a star Chaser to boot. His mother, Dorea, dotes on him almost obsessively and sends him cookies or other snacks at least once a week. Peter though? His parents are poor, and he is lucky they could afford to send him to Hogwarts at all. He loves his mother and father of course, but he does not get home-made cookies made with the finest ingredients.

Peter is roused from his thoughts as his dorm-mates come back to the room.

"You've got to be joking, mate! There's no way Puddlemere stand a chance against the Magpies this Season. Didn't you see how fast the Magpies' Seeker was in the last few matches?" Sirius looks at James as if James has lost his mind.

"But Puddlemere has a great team strategy, and – oh, hey Pete," James cuts himself of as he greets his friend. "What're you doing up here? I thought we'd agreed to meet you-know-where to work some more on the you-know-what?" James winks at Sirius.

Peter forces away a sneer. James and Sirius are the best of friends, and even quiet, rule-following Remus is closer to them both than he is. But Peter was there first! They came into his cabin at the Express a few years ago, so shouldn't he be their best friend?

"Pete? Is something wrong?" Sirius asks, bringing Peter back to the present again.

Peter smiles slightly. "Nah, I'm fine. You two go ahead, I just need to finish my History essay and then I'll join you. The Map is nearly done though, isn't it?"

"Hush, don't let the others hear," James chastises him briefly. "Okay, good luck. If you see Remus first, tell him Siri and I are already there, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Peter says. His frown re-appears when he sees the two boys leave, laughing. He lied. There is no History essay to complete, he did that last night. Not that they really would care if he was running behind…

He has emptied James' box of cookies before he realises it, almost. But it's not his fault: James should have offered to share. (Peter ignores the thought that had he asked, James gladly would have done so.)

He looks down at the now empty box for a moment, then decides to put it under Sirius' covers. Maybe he'll get lucky, and James and Sirius will fight over it... he can then go in and try to replace either as the other's best friend.

He grins to himself as he goes to kitchens, intent on grabbing a snack before he joins his 'friends' to work on their Hogwarts Map.

* * *

 **Gluttony**

 **Erbkaiser**

* * *

 **Review Please**


	3. Greed - Mulciber

_It's not enough._

Mulciber stares at his Defence essay. In the top corner is a neat O for Outstanding. Defence has always been easy for him but the perfect score didn't feel as good as it should. There should be something better than Outstanding. Something more desirable than the top score and praises from the professor. Outstanding just wasn't enough anymore. It didn't fill the void of the finer demands he has in mind.

"It's just not enough," Mulciber whispers and licks his lips. Much finer demands.

"What're you mumbling here?" Avery asks and snatches the paper from Mulciber _"Outstanding!?_ You little nerd! Last time you got Exceeds Expectations!"

Mulciber refrains from rolling his eyes and just takes his paper back from Avery. "Don't you get it, Avery?"

"What? I get that the good grades aren't good enough for you anymore," Avery teases. "What else do you want?"

"That, Avery," drawled Mulciber in a bored tone and stuffs the essay into his bag, "is a brilliant question."

Brilliant is an exaggeration. It was such a simple question, really. And such simplicity could've been expected from Avery, Mulciber muses. Maybe he should try getting smarter friends? The idea enthrals him but there will always be perks of being friends with someone from the Sacred Twenty Eight.

"I want everything you can possibly imagine. I want power," Mulciber says, deciding to ease Avery's curiosity. "I want fame and fortune. Status!" There's a maniacal glint in his eyes. "And glory! I want to be remembered as something more than just a brat from Montrose! I want _everything._ And more importantly…" He smirks and points over Avery's shoulder. _"I want her."_

Avery turns around but no one in particular strikes his attention. Mulciber raises Avery's chin and guides him to look at the right direction. Avery doesn't even try to hide his disgust.

"You're not serious, are you?" he hisses. "You do realize that's MacDonald from Gryffindor?"

"I know who she is," Mulciber says simply.

"Then you should know there's _no way_ you could have her," Avery deadpanned. Sometimes he wondered if his friend had been dropped one time too many as a baby. "And even if you could, you shouldn't. Dirty blood–" He lets his voice trail off and he shudders in disgust.

But Mulciber merely grins. There's no such thing as no way. And of course the forbidden fruit always tastes the best. He would never turn his back on something he wants, whatever it is.

He's avaricious. Right now, he wants Mary MacDonald. And he's going to get her in one way or another. She is just a breath away. Almost in his grasp; all he needs to do is to reach for her.

"Now tell me, Avery, are you familiar with the Imperius Curse?"

 _Drastic times call for drastic measures._

* * *

 **Greed**

 **HoodedSpellcaster**

* * *

 **Review Please**


	4. Sloth - Slughorn

There was another knock on the front door. _Why can't these people just leave me alone_ , Horace Slughorn thought lazily, waving his wand limply to open the door. He wasn't going to get up and open the door; not when he had just started eating another box of Honeydukes chocolates. It was sent by the retired Montrose Magpies captain Hamish MacFarlan he liked to remind himself.

His front door creaked open causing the Slughorn to cringe at the dreadful sound. He would have oiled the hinges yesterday but he was so busy. it didn't matter now though. Once the occupant left him and his house he would have to relocate anyway. You could never stay too long in one place, not with the Aurors knocking on the door so frequently nowadays.

Slughorn scowled when he heard cough of a young woman. So they send in a woman to _seduce_ him into joining their side? Ha! Well he had a core made out of iron and if they think that he would join their side, well, they had another thing coming. He was going to stay sideless in this war even if it meant his death- though Slughorn hoped it wouldn't have to come to that.

"Pro-professor Slughorn?" His eyes landed on the pretty red head who had walked into his living room which was filled with empty bottles of mulled mead, Honeydukes packaging and a thick load of dust. He could of laughed at the disgusted look she casted around the room.

"Lily, my dear!" He greeted, not getting up from the armchair he was lounging on, "what brings you here?"

Lily walked to where Slughorn was sitting and levitated a bottle of Ogden's Firewhisky out of the old Potions Master's reach. "Professor, I think we both know why I am here in your..." Her voice trailed off as she looked around the room once more.

"I was expecting Jenkins to visit. She normally stays for a while for a cup of Butterbeer-"

"Well, I'm not here for a drink, Professor." Her hand wavered over her swollen belly for a moment, but then she quickly moved it away. "You need to join the order."

Slughorn stood up and tried standing up straight in front of Lily, but that took up too much energy and he slumped back down into his seat. "I am not joining any war, Miss Evans."

"It's actually Potter now. Mrs. Potter." The faintest smile crossed her lips but it was back to steely determination in heartbeat.

"I am not your Professor any more, _Mrs._ Potter.

Lily bit her lip. "We are not asking you to get physical in the fights. We just want this house as safe house and for you to help with strategy. Dumbledore says-"

"Dumbledore says many things, dear. That doesn't mean we all have to follow under his rule."

"So you rather be under Voldemort's rule?" Her voice had a sharp edge to it and her eyes were narrow in accusation. "Because if we were under Voldermort's rule I wouldn't be here standing. Hundreds of muggleborns wouldn't be alive! Voldermort-"

" _Stop saying his name!_ " Slughorn hissed, standing up suddenly causing Lily to step back. "The war is lost. They have a higher number of skilled witches and wizards than the order. People are scared, frightened."

"You mean _you're_ scared! When did my Potions Master become such a frightened first year?"

"When he realised that he could live after the war in comfort, peace. If I just stay out of the way."

"War affects everyone! You're delusional!"

"And the Order isn't? Really, I thought you, Lily, would be a smart girl and not fight in a war you can't win. I personally do not have neither the time or energy to enter myself into such a situation."

The look of surprise that crossed Lily's face didn't surprise Slughorn. _The truth was also hard to swallow_ , he thought leaning on the wall. Though the look of surprise quickly turned into anger and she wiped out her wand quicker than he could say Merlin's beard. He knew ( _hoped_ ) that Lily wouldn't jinx him, but the spark of anger in her emerald eyes unnerved him.

"The order is going to win this war." She said through gritted teeth, her hand protectively on her belly. " _I_ will win this war, if not for all of the wizards and witches in the wizarding world, then for my unborn child."

She got right up close to him now and Slughorn thought she looked like a lioness. "Sloth is a sin. And if you don't change your ways soon, you will be paying for it."

Lily was out of the house in five seconds flat. Breathing a sigh of relief, Slughorn dragged his feet upstairs in an almost sluggish motion and sank into his bed. Should he feel guilty? No, no. There were always going to be casualties in war, it was a shame that Lily and many other would end up like one. But what could he do to stop it. All he could do was stay low and hope that the war doesn't affect him, but as he drifted off into an uneasy sleep, Lily Potter's voice still rang in his head.

 _War affects everyone_.

* * *

 **Sloth**

 **QueenRayne**

* * *

 **Review Please**


	5. Wrath - Marlene

Marlene winces. Hogsmeade is in chaos and she's trapped between two barrels at the back of the Three Broomsticks. Blood is soaking through her Montrose Magpies shirt after the window smashed in on them inside and glass cut deep into her collarbone.

Across the alleyway, Peter and James are hidden behind several crates. James is out cold, Peter and she had to drag him to safety as Death Eaters burst into the pub. At the end of the alley, she can hear screaming and footsteps sprinting across the gravel.

Unsure about what to do and how to get get help, Marlene peers around the barrels. Hogwarts students scatter in fear, tears streaming on their faces as they run back towards the castle.

"The teachers are going to come, aren't they?" Peter whispers.

Marlene nods, hand across her wound. "Of course, and the Aurors."

Then something jerks her attention back to reality: a familiar voice yelling. "Help! Help me. Marlene, where are you?!"

Ice cold dread seeps through her body and she scrambles to her feet.

"What? What are you doing, Marlene?" Peter hisses.

"That's my fucking brother. That's my brother!" she yells.

Adrenaline rushes into her bloodstream and she sprints towards the end of the alley, wand gripped tightly in her hand. "Martin! Martin, where are you?"

A Death Eater leers menacingly to her right and she slashes her wand towards him, sending him spinning through the air. Martin's voice is coming from somewhere ahead of her so she weaves through the students running in the opposite direction, occasionally colliding with their shoulders and knocking them down. Martin is her priority. She promised she would look after him.

Finally, she spots him, cornered by two Death Eaters. Her eyes narrow and she raises her wand, arms shaking.

"Get the hell away from him," she shouted over the noise.

One of the Death Eaters rounds to face her, but before he can even twist his wand to her she shoots off any and every hex and jinx she could think off. They're not particularly on target, but at least one or two of them hit him. His left arm is now twice the size it was before and falls numbly at his side. Unfortunately, his spells are far darker than the ones she uses and a bright purple spell burns into her leg. She stumbles backwards, but in the corner of her eye she sees the other Death Eater getting closer to her brother.

She can't stop herself from uttering the darkest curse she knows, one that everyone knows. A bright red light hurtles towards him and throws him away from Martin. The Death Eater crumples to the floor, twitching and screaming.

Martin watches in abject horror as the Unforgivable rips through the Death Eater's body, before startling and pointing back behind her. "Marlene! Watch out."

She ducks out of the way just in time to see green flash past her face. Whirling around, she raises her wand, but someone screams a spell from somewhere else: "Stupefy."

The Death Eater falls flat on his face and the other groggily gets to his feet and hobbles as fast as he can away. Marlene intends to follow him, but someone throws their arms around her.

"No, stop, you're going to get yourself killed," they said.

She knows the voice; it's Sirius. She struggles to get away, gripping his arms, blood still pumping behind her ears.

"I ought to bloody kill him," she hisses.

"Calm down, McKinnon," Sirius replies, still holding on, his hands interlocked around her. "Let's just get your brother somewhere safe. Please, can we just do that?"

She's still shaking, but nods and replies through gritted teeth. "Fine."

When he lets go she stands still, glaring after the Death Eater who ran away before she turns to Martin. "Did they do anything to you?"

"I'm okay," he stammers. "I'm fine, can we get out of here?"

The path to the castle is blocked with Death Eaters so Sirius guides them back into the alleyway behind the Three Broomsticks. James has come around groggily and Martin curls up into the side of Marlene as they hide between the crates. She stares at the floor, fists clenched, body still tense.

When the group falls silent, her voice trembles when she speaks: "I used an Unforgivable."

* * *

 **Wrath**

 **AlwaysPadfoot**

* * *

 **Review Please**


	6. Envy - Petunia

Petunia's stomach twisted as she watched her sister and new brother-in-law twirl on the dance floor. She tapped her fingers on the pristine linen tablecloth in annoyance and tried to ignore the happy couple.

The song changed abruptly into something faster, and Petunia resisted the urge to cover her ears at the noise even as everyone else in the courtyard cheered.

' _More magic nonsense_ ,' she thought for the hundredth time that evening. Just another reason she was glad she told Vernon to stay behind. Vernon didn't like fast music, and he wouldn't have liked the cake that shimmered and turned, or the decorations that changed colors, or the sparks the guests were sending into the sky every fifteen minutes.

The whole wedding had been over-the-top and Petunia couldn't help but be reminded of her own wedding: small and cheap by comparison, held in their parents' garden with only close friends. Her husband didn't come with a fortune.

"Lily looks beautiful, doesn't she?" she overheard another woman say.

"She always does," said another.

Petunia had been trying to finish her dinner but she suddenly lost her appetite. The ladies at the table next to her were talking loudly.

"Did you hear how he proposed?"

"Oh, yes. A picnic overlooking Hogwarts. It sounds lovely."

"So romantic!"

' _Any proposal is romantic_ ,' Petunia thought bitterly. A musty living room could be just as sweet.

She heard her sister squeal from across the room and then she was being tugged from her seat by the redhead.

"James is taking me to Montrose for our honeymoon! He just told me, can you believe it?" Lily gushed excitedly. "It's so beautiful there; I've always wanted to go!"

Petunia tried to be happy for her, truly. She put on a smile and listened to her sister go on about the surprise honeymoon, the lovely wedding, the perfect house they'd picked out. She forced out compliments on Lily's dress and the foul-smelling food and the loud music – it was all so beautiful and at the same time, she hated it.

She wanted to smash the cake and tear the dress. She wanted to dance and join in the strange card game the groomsmen were playing.

Her eyes burned as her stomach tightened and she thought she might be sick.

She locked herself in the bathroom and stared at her pale reflection in the mirror as the tears finally fell.

"Pull yourself together, Petunia," she muttered to the glass.

She splashed cold water on her face and returned to the reception when the pain in her stomach lessened, only to have it flare up the moment she spotted Lily and James back on the dance floor.

' _Might as well go home. No one will miss a Muggle anyway_ ,' she thought.

Petunia cast one last look of longing at a wand left lying on a table before she turned her back on the party and returned to her ordinary life.

* * *

 **Envy**

 **SiriusMarauderFan**

* * *

 **Review Please**


	7. Pride - Narcissa

They are waiting, their murmurs slipping around and under the door, but you won't leave until you look perfect. This is your day: there will not be an eyelash out of place when you leave the room.

The witches your mother hired have done an acceptable job, but their lines are wobbly around the edges; their curls loose. You sit before the mirror and dip a fine-tipped brush in kohl, gently (precisely) fixing their mistakes. You replace the fading red on your lips and purse them gently, watching your reflection. She stares back at you; pale and proper and unforgiving. Then, slowly, her eyes fall to the simple envelope resting inconspicuously on the edge of the dressing-table.

An expression you don't recognise flickers across her face.

You look away and pick up an ivory comb. You let down your hair, brushing and teasing and drawing it back into a practised twist. He likes it best like that, he has often said: your neck bare and his jewelled gifts on display. That day you have chosen one of the plainer sets, wanting all attention to be on your face and dress, even if cannot keep your own eyes on either.

 _(They trace the age-faded ink; drink in the familiar script.)_

Your hands flutter down to rest in your lap, fingers clenching in the rich material there before quickly smoothing out the small creases. You stand, skirts immediately falling into place, and look to see your sister standing by the door. She is dark and beautiful, hair full and trailing down her back.

For a moment, you allow yourself to hope, but then she meets your eyes, lips twisting in a parody of a smile, and the image is ruined.

You look back to the mirror, smoothing your hands over the bodice of your dress. She does not make any allusions as to the time or express her own impatience, watching you silently under heavy lashes. You repress a shiver, eyes falling once more to the envelope.

She speaks then, as if condemning you. "They are waiting, Narcissa."

You watch the young woman before you, meeting and holding her eyes for a long moment. She says nothing, a porcelain doll, and you follow her lead. You swipe the envelope from the table, flinging it into the fireplace on your right. You don't stay to watch it burn, smoothing down your dress and leaving the room.

* * *

 **Pride**

 **Rayniekinnz**

* * *

 **Review Please**


End file.
